Time Uncle
by Ember411
Summary: Tallulah falls back in time to 2008 and meets up with Gaston! (Full Summary Inside!)
1. Starter

**When I originally wrote _Time Uncle_ it was... crappy. So I decided to re-write this and make A LOT of changes to it so that it was better and more enjoyable to read for everyone. So I hope you enjoy it a lot.**

**_When I first watched "Meet The Robinsons." I couldn't help but notice that Talullah and Gaston were always next to each other in a majority of the scenes they shared. It is as they are almost best friends. Now it's a common idea that as Talullah grew up they just became best friends. But what if, possibly, Talullah went back in time? Before Wilbur? And Gaston knew just about EVERYTHING before Lewis/Cornelius could have done everything. I.E Dating Franny, before proposing to Franny, having Wilbur, ect, ect.  
_**

**_Read and enjoy._**

* * *

It was June third of 2036. The first full week of Summer was officially today and already everything had grown rather boring around the city. The city's heat had raised between 90 degrees and seemed to stay at that heat rate for a while now and it was impossible to go anywhere with the heat. The pools were crowded, the beaches were full and the amusement park TodayLand had long lines, the reason being that most of amusement park had indoor activities and more water parks than a majority of the close-by city amusement parks.

Over at Robinson Mansion, Wilbur was outside with his water gun chasing after his friend, Charles.

"Eat my water gun's water, Charles!" Wilbur shot water at Charles.

"Eat this!" Charles spun to dodge the splash of water and shot a water splash over at Wilbur, slapping him in the chest. "Ten points for me!"

"It's five points!" Wilbur yelled.

"I know, five minutes ago I hit you."

"That was practice!" The sore loser yelled, "This is WAR!"

"Says' Wilbur Andrew Robinson...W.A.R... WAR!" Charles laughed, shooting again.

Wilbur dodged again and threw a larger splash of water from his gun, towards Charles. Instead of heading towards Charles, it landed on the teenage girl who had just came around the corner.

Wet from the head and up, Tallulah screamed a bit. "Wilbur! Watch it with that thing... isn't that Lazlos?"

"Yeah, he said I could use it for the game." Wilbur commented. "Where you off too?"

"Crystal's." Tallulah answered. "She wants to show me, David and Billy-Boy something."

"Isn't her house the hottest one of them all?" Charles asked, being a friend of Crystal's little bother, Alan.

"Her parents recently bought several EXZ2000 Air Conditioner's for the house, it's suppose to be as cold as North Montana in the February season." Tallulah explained. "I best be off now, bye Wilbur."

"By Tallulah." Wilbur waved.

Talullah was waving behind and without look, knocked down Gaston, who was holding a water gun in his hands. Luckily, Wilbur and Charles weren't looking when it had happened. Gaston sat up, not noticing Tallulah.

"Blast, now I have to find them again and... SQUIRT WITH MY WATER GUN THAT IS SHAPED LIKE A CANNON!" He did that random screaming thing again, like he usually does whilst he playing a hunt-and-chase game with a group of friends or a singular friend. He then notice that Talullah standing back up. "Oops, sorry Talullah, I didn't see you there."

"No, it's my fault. I have to be more careful... one day I'll end up being hit by a car."

"I've been hit once... during some race a few guys had in high school..." Gaston remembered... "Yep. That was pretty dumb of me, running into the street. Well that's called being a sophomore. What's today anyways?"

"June third," Talullah answered as she began walking again. "I'm running late to Crystal's house, see you later."

June third, Gaston thought. He than realized something that he told himself over and over again. "Hey, Tallulah!" She turned back and faced him. "Whatever you do, be careful of drivers! They're all terrible, even when they're not in a hurry, but claim that they are, they're not."

Talullah nodded, having no idea what he meant.

* * *

Several roads down from Robinson Mansion, Tallulah had arrived to Crystal Powell's home. It wasn't as big as the mansion, but it larger than an average home on any block. Almost Victorian styled on the outside.

Entering the chilly winter season home, Tallulah knew where to go. She followed the sound of two boy voices screeching. Entering Crystal's personal laboratory, connected to her bedroom, Talullah found David McSpeyer and Billy-Bob Madden screeching into a microphone to the new song, "Back Trash Garbage."

"And I find nothing but the cans of silver, lighten, tins!" The boys finished, their terrible voices screeching into the microphone at a high note...almost breaking the windows.

"David, Billy-Boy, stop it!" Tallulah laughed.

"Hey, it's Red." David smiled. David was muscular with short blond hair and green-gray eyes. He was on the school football team. "Tallulah, what's new?"

"Hey, how's my girlfriend?" Billy-Boy asked. Billy-Boy had a thing for Aunt Billie- no one knows why, he just claims he does it as a funny joke. Billy-Boy had short brown hair with red tints at the ends, large light brown eyes and almost a golden tan. (A/N: If anyone has seen The Incredibles, think Tony Rydinger.)

"Billy-Boy," Tallulah commented.

A sudden second later, a girl came falling out of the ceiling. The girl, with shoulder length mocha brown wavy hair, Bambi shaped emerald green eyes, came crashing down on her back with wires tied around her waist.

"Hi Crystal." Tallulah greeted.

"Hi Tallulah," Crystal smiled as she glared up at her best friend. "Don't mind me, just grabbing... Mr. Einstein!"

At the top from here Crystal had fallen, a white and gray spotted mouse was nibbling on a piece of cheese that Crystal had given him earlier as part of an experiment she was working on. Mr. Einstein finished the slice of cheese and ran off again into the ceiling.

"If Mom finds him again outside of the cage-"

"She'll flush him down the toilet?" David asked.

"No." Crystal said slowly.

"Cats?" Billy-Boy asked.

"I don't have any," Crystal stated. "She won't let me use him for experiments anymore. And I use him for the ones that I know for a fact won't kill anyone. All the people at her work sometimes end up killing the mice." Crystal explained. "Your cousin-uncle guy is the head boss, why do they allow it?"

"Who knows." Talullah answered. "What you wanted to show us, Crystal?"

Crystal shot right up in a second, now remembering what it was she wanted to show. She pointed towards a door in the back of the lab that was metal shut, it looked as if it opened from the sides and not the regular pushing-or-pulling type of doors.

"This my friends," Crystal began, "Is my Time Door!"

"A Time Door?" Billy-Boy asked. "Like Marty McFly's time car? Or Bill and Ted's Time Telephone Booth?"

"Yes, that's is correct Billy-Boy." Crystal stated. "I was inspired by those films to make one. No one has ever made one before and no one ever will!"

"Um, what is Tallulah's Uncle Cornelius does?" David asked. "I mean look at him, he's been changing everything since he was born, making the world better, and all that stuff. He's changed and made the future a bright thing to look at for those who didn't think it was possible."

"Corny!" Talullah shouted in smiles. "I'm starved, let's get food."

The four of them left, with Crystal explaining how they could go back to various of times and get back in time without ever being late for anything. Talullah, behind in the walk, forgot her bag in the lab. She figure she grab it real quick and head to the kitchen.

So, Tallulah left for the lab and inside she found her back. When she turned back she was knocked on the head with a piece of the ceiling falling, hitting her face, and smacking her backwards. She was grabbing for anything to keep her uphold, not realizing she pulled down the release button for the door, and the Time Door opened. Tallulah fell backwards into the Time Door and it shut, just as the other three came into to wonder why Tallulah was screaming.

"Tallulah!" They yelled.

**Well here you go, hope this a good start.**

**Read and Review.**


	2. 2008

**When I originally wrote _Time Uncle_ it was... crappy. So I decided to re-write this and make A LOT of changes to it so that it was better and more enjoyable to read for everyone. So I hope you enjoy it a lot.**

**_When I first watched "Meet The Robinsons." I couldn't help but notice that Talullah and Gaston were always next to each other in a majority of the scenes they shared. It is as they are almost best friends. Now it's a common idea that as Talullah grew up they just became best friends. But what if, possibly, Talullah went back in time? Before Wilbur? And Gaston knew just about EVERYTHING before Lewis/Cornelius could have done everything. I.E Dating Franny, before proposing to Franny, having Wilbur, ect, ect.  
_**

**Author Note: Most of the styles that Tallulah will be wearing during her 2008 is based on outfits a friend of mine wears. So while it's not totally Tallulah styled, my friend is a mini-fashion designer..and isn't that Tallulah-ish?**

* * *

Above the local park, the sky opened up and the sound of a girl screaming came. Luckily nobody was around to witness these events as Tallulah came crashing down from the sky, landing on her back.

Sitting up moments later, she rubbed her head as she gained herself again. Tallulah heard her cellphone ring and she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Tallulah?" Crystal's voice replied.

"Yes, it's me."

"Your voice sounds... different..." Crystal commented. "Tallulah, you're in the year 2008."

"2008?" Tallulah asked, confused. "Well get me back home, I've seen Back To The Future."

"Tallulah, getting you back will not be easy. What Doc used was some nuclear power stuff that he stole. And unlike Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure, here in the future we don't have anything to make electric stuff..." Crystal went on for several moments, speaking in the science talk. "... to the end. And that's why it'll be hard to bring you back."

"English?" Tallulah asked.

"This isn't a movie, this is real. And to be honest, now that I'm looking at several details of the invention... I forgot to add a few parts. Most of which I have to order online, order online and pick up at the store, pick up at a local store AND go to a store and do personal pickup."

"So?"

"That'll be...hundreds of dollars! I just don't have the time!"

"Crystal, if I give you my account... I will give you permission to use whatever you need!"

"Do I look like you, Tallulah?" Crystal yelled. "Am I a red hair girl with green eyes!? No, I'm, by far, the opposite of you... WAIT! That's it David! I can use a robot clone!"

"Just hurry."

"Hey, Tallulah," Billy-Boy got on Crystal's phone. "As you know I am a historical informational person, being born to history loving parents. As my culture part too, I will tell you everything I know about 2008. First off, the zombie attacks aren't real. Second... dress normally."

"Pardon? Tallulah asked confused. "Dress...normally? I do dress normally."

"Here in our time, yes, but there, no." He said. "Remember when Crystal slipped those..clothes changer things?"

"Yes."

"Activate yours and enter 2008. It'll change you, whenever needed, to a style most commonly wore back then. Something that you would on worn."

"If it dresses me in black..." Tallulah's warning voice warned, taking the device out of her tote back. In a sudden second after activating the device, Tallulah's blue dress of her time changed into an outfit of the 2008 era. Tallulah ended up in a Misco lace crop top, demin shorts, black tights with black knee length boots.

"Honestly...what is this?"

"Who knows?" Billy-Boy commented. "It's just something."

"Great... call me when you get any updates."

* * *

Tallulah hung up her cell phone and just gazed around as she began walking off the rode. How she managed to not be hit by some sort of car the entire time of standing there was beyond her. She began walking across the local park, known as Sherwoods Park back in 2008, and familarize with the surroundings. Everything was the same there, the only thing missing here was the bubble rides that children took.

Not even realizing that she was crossing the road, Tallulah heard a loud screech and someone yell "Watch out!"

Tallulah dodged back, falling, back to the sidewalk as the white Italian Vespa zoomed passed the young girl. Moments later after Tallulah came back up and wiped herself, the Vespa returned in the opposite direction of which she came from. Tallulah saw it was someone, possibly her age, wearing a white short sleeve shirt, dark blue jeans and sneakers.

"Hey miss, are you alright?"

The driver took his helmet off. Tallulah stood in shock, gasped in her mind, at who it was. The guy who stood in front of her had dark hair with a tall cowlick, a long thin nose, and wide spaced eyes. His voice was almost similar sounded to as how she had heard his voice growing up. But now, it was slightly a but younger version of itself.

"Um, I'm okay." Tallulah told him. "I've just... I'm new around here and I was just looking around, guess my head's not in space right now."

Little Gaston smiled, happy she wasn't hurt by his driving. "That's good. I was in a hurry. Seriously, in a big hurry to... a friends house. And uh, we were uh... going to another park to get into a gang fight with a group of people we don't like. I was just in a hurry! A big hurry!"

_Whatever you do, be careful of drivers! They're all terrible, even when they're not in a hurry, but claim that they are, they're not._

Talullah's mind recollected the words older Gaston had spoken much earlier.

"That guy..." She laughed out loud.

"Who?" Little Gaston asked.

"Oh, someone was telling me about drivers earlier. Something about they're all terrible and drive recklessly." Tallulah explained.

Gaston laughed with her. "Well, as long as you're not hurt..." He stopped when both his stomach and hers grumbled with hunger. "Well I guess we're both hungry, want pizza?"

"Um, I probably shouldn't." Talullah stated, not wanting to mess up the time stream.

"Come on, it's the least I can do after I nearly ran you over with my ride." Gaston held his hand out. "I promise I won't kill us. And I know this great place too. Come on, it's the least I can do."

Tallulah glared between Gaston's hand and Gaston for a while longer. She smiled. "What about this, 'Big fight' what you were going to participate in?"

Gaston's smiled faded, but turned up again. "Oh that... that can wait. besides, I'd probably get my butt kicked in that fight anyways."

Tallulah laughed as she took his hand and he guided her towards the vespa. He handed her a second helmet he had in the basket attached to the vespa. She got on the back after he did and tighten the helmet straps. Just as he was about to drive off she said, "Thanks...person."

"My name's Gaston." Gaston greeted.

"Mine's Talullah." Tallulah said, then they zoomed off.


	3. 2036 and Doomsday Theory

**Hey, thanks for the reviews**

* * *

**2036:**

In the year 2036, Crystal was working on the machine that worked the Time Door. She was laying on David's skateboard, working her mechanical tools that she needed to fix the door and get Tallulah back into this time. Or at least get her back before she fell backwards into the door. Something along the lines of that.

David was helping by passing her the tools she needed, since he knew the tool names by heart. Billy-Boy couldn't tell the difference between a money wrench, a wrench, a flat head and the other type of screw driver. I mean, they're all the same...right?

"David, pass me the wholly-electric wrench." Crystal held her hand out.

"WEW, here you go." He handed her the wrench. "BB, how's the culture?"

"It's okay." Billy-Boy called out. Billy-Boy was writing down everything Tallulah would have to know in the past of 2008 and the years beforehand. "I have to tell her to listen to that Billy Joel song, the 'We Didn't Start The Fire' one, she'll know half of that stuff."

"And fashion designers."

"And films based of fashion designers, like Coco something."

"Coco Chanel." Crystal commented, coming out of the machine thing. "And Tallulah and I watch so many televison shows on t.v, on those vintage channels, she's bound to remember that stuff."

"Like that?"

"Vintage Family: Those family shows from the 1950's-2000's, such as Happy Days and Brady Bunch and Full House and Punky Brewster." Crystal said. "Vintage Music 1960-1970. 1970-1980. 1980-1990. 1990-2000... you get the idea."

"Alright, but if she doesn't say Canada, she's screwed." Billy-Boy said, going back to his 2008 pop culture book. "North Montana, blah, why did they change the name?"

"Because of what happened in 2015 when the Canadians—"

"Shut up, David!" Billy-Boy shouted.

"No!" He shouted back.

"Yes, shut up!"

"No!" David shouted again, smiling and winking and nodding his head towards Crystal.

Billy-Boy got the message. "Shut up David!"

"No!"

"Shut up, David!"

"No Billy-Boy!"

"Shut up, David!"

"No Billy-Boy!"

"Shut up, David!"

"No Billy-Boy!"

"SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU!" Crystal yelled, her face red. "Gosh, all you boys are annoying... hope the guys in 2008 aren't as bad as you two."

* * *

**2008**

Back in 2008, Gaston and drove Tallulah and himself to the big mall that was local in the city. It wasn't like The Edmonton Mall in Canada, but somewhere close enough.

"Wow," Tallulah was amazed. "What's the name of this mall?"

"Emerson-Phillips mall, EMP for short." Gaston told her. "So you're new, aren't you."

"Sort of, yes." Tallulah said, getting off the vespa. "Is the pizza here?"

"No, it's inside the mall, silly." Gaston laughed. "My older brother, Art, works there. Plus also i have to harass him into letting me use his car for next Saturday."

"What's next Saturday? A party?"

"Something like that I guess. If you're still around than just go to that park we were just at. You'll see the giant balloons."

The two of them walked inside the mall and Tallulah almost passed out. The EMP Mall, later changed to Everlyons Mall in 2014, was smaller than the one in her time. It almost was the same though on the inside. The only difference was the hovering carts, hovering strollers and of course the robot vending machines that walked around to offer snacks.

"Hey, pizza's over here." Gaston took hold of her hand and guided Tallulah over to there the pizza shop was. Inside Tallulah found a taller boy than Gaston, with the same black hair and the cowlick standing up. "Art! Hey Art!"

Art turned around and in an instant he bear hugged his little brother into a huge hug, almost breaking the young and thin boys body. "Little Bro!"

"Big Bro... you're...hurting...me!" Gaston gasped through each breath he could take.

"Ops, sorry." Art said and dropped him. "What's up, Gassy?"

Tallulah laughed whilst Gaston turned pink. "Don't. Ever. Mention. That. Again." He gritted through his teeth.

"Okay... Gaston."

"And I'm fine, just showing my new friend here the mall. Tallulah, meet Art. Art, meet Tallulah."

"Nice to meet you, little lady," Art shook her hand.

"Same to you. What's your job here?" Tallulah asked. She remembered Art telling her and Lazslo, when they were little, that he worked at this shop before it closed down for rat problems in the kitchen.

"Why I'm delivery boy. Have been since I got promoted last week, and I've been here since the week before that. My Mother is very proud of me for that."

"She's only happy because she can get her favorite food for free." Gaston laughed. "Just like when I worked at the Malt Shop, she got free ice cream sundaes. She prefers them over pizza any day.

"Well when the world ends there will be no pizza left." Art said, sadly.

"When the world ends?" Tallulah asked. "What do you mean?"

"Several years from now, on December 21, 2012, the world's going to end." Art explained. "I believe it so."

Tallulah tried to hide her laugh, but she exploded in laughter. She couldn't stop herself. _Now_ she knows why there is a movie selection at the movie store called "Doomsday Films: 2012!" She and those close her age always thought that, that was a new genera of films. Like Romance or comedy. She understood now why everyone around her always made these "Doomsday, What A Joke!" jokes.

Moments later when she subsided her laughter, she pulled herself together. "I'm sorry... but... Doomsday? That's a joke, it won't happen."

"I'm not too sure of it," Gaston told her. "It just... doesn't make sense. If the world is going to end, than the world will end. No person can predict that."

"I'm not letting you into my Doomsday Shuttle than, Gassy." Art stated. "I've got to go back to work now, I'll see you later. Bye Gassy, by Tallulah."

"Bye." Tallulah waved as her Little-Second Cousin-In-Law/-Uncle walked away. "Doomsday, that's a joke."

"Whatever. Let's just get the pizza and eat." Gaston stated.

**I dedicate this chapter to today's date: December 22, 2012. If you're all still alive can you review this? Thank you.**


	4. 2008: You, Me, Family, Movies

**Wow, long time since I updated, ha!**

**Slowly, I will be updating this, as I have other fics and more common, school work :P**

**Thanks for the reviews though, I liked them a lot :)**

* * *

**2008:**

Back in 2008, Gaston and Tallulah sat down at the table with a large bacon pizza in front of them. Gaston chowed down his slice as Tallulah took small bites of hers. Call her crazy but she wasn't a big fan of pizza.

"Not hungry?" Gaston asked.

"Not a big pizza fan." Tallulah said. "But I didn't eat breakfast this morning so I'm starving!"

Gaston smiled. "I've never met a girl who didn't like pizza. My friend Billie loves pizza. Though..." He paused. "Now that I think about it, there's a difference between Hungarian pizza and American, and she likes Hungarian better. I made a joke once saying she was Hungry... I got slapped."

"Billie?" Tallulah acted as if she had no idea who anyone was. "She?"

"Short for Wilhelmina." Gaston said. "She's funny, hard to understand sometimes—like once I got her angry at me and she was screaming half English and half Hungarian and I had no idea what she said. Not like Tuna though."

"Tuna?"

"Petunia Eleanora Kleveno," Gaston said. "Little red hair beauty queen. She's an odd one though."

"Says what?" Tallulah asked, wondering how odd her own mother could be back in 2008.

"Says when she dies, she wants her genetics inside of a puppet made of wood." Gaston explained. "If anything, Frtiz will just act like her. Sassy little lady. Fritz is short for Friedrich. He's got two brothers, older and younger. Older is Buddy and younger is Joe. Though everyone calls Bud, Bud, I call him Buddy."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Lucille's awesome too. Funny and... energetic!" He laughed. "They have a kid, Buddy and Lucille, named Cornelius. But I call him Corny because he's a corny kid, with corn styled hair."

"Funny."

"Yep. Sadly dating my sister, Franny." Gaston said. "Since Dad isn't around and Art refuses to act as the protective Dad, I'm the next in line. I take charge of it."

"So if Franny got pregnant before marriage...?" Tallulah grinned.

"I'll kill him. And make it look like a suicide."

"You're funny." Tallulah laughed. "Any other friends I should know about?"

"Not really, I'm usually a loner." Gaston commented. "What about you?"

"Oh... I uh," Tallulah stumbled on her words, "I come from a huge family. We all... uh... lived together for the longest time."

"Damn, how many?"

"Me, my brother, my parents, my Dad's two brothers, the brothers' wives, one of thier sons and his wife and kid, his wife's two brothers, a dog, a...another three cousins, Spike, Dmitri and Lefty."

"Lefty? What kind of name is that?" Gaston asked.

"A name." Tallulah said. "Nickname, from the family, long story."

"That's a lot. I don't think The Brady's can keep up with all of those people." Gaston laughed. "So I told you all my friends names..."

"A few, but my closest ones are Crystal Powell, David McSpeyer and Billy-Boy Madden." She explained. "Crystal's into science, David is the sporty guy, but he's not a a sporty-jerk guy. And Billy-Boy... he finds the fun side of everything. We've been friends since pre-preschool."

"Pre-preschool?" Gaston questioned.

_Oh that's right. Pre-preschool didn't exists back then. What's the next best thing to pre-preschool?_

"Uh, I meant... nursery school."

"Duh, you just said that. But I meant which one." Gaston said. "They're like, five of them now, but four that are possible since they've been around since 1947. Even though they were used for business work back then."

"Oh... I... never been here," She said. "I'm new, remember?"

Gaston laughed, hitting the side of his head. "Oh that's right!" He said. "Well, what state you from?"

Tallulah thought for several seconds before saying, "Miami."

"Don't say?" Gaston was intrigued. "Is it true that all girls wear bathing suites under their clothes."

"No." She laughed. "But everything is just crazy back home in Miami."

"So, I guess I'll ask the typical ice-breaker question: what kind of music do you listen to?" He asked, taking another slice.

"Not super big into music, but I like vintage-ish. The nineties and sixty's and today's." She said. "You?"

"Not much, nineties though. Kurt Cobain had amazing music." Gaston said. "Favorite food?"

"Spaghetti with gravy." She giggled.

Gaston spat out his pizza and looked at her, startled. "Spaghetti? With gravy!?"

"It's really tasty, try it sometime." Tallulah said. "So, what you into?"

"Math, history, science and explosives." He said, waiting for her to react to the last one. The only reaction Tallulah had was a smile on her face. "Explosives."

"You said that already."

"And... you don't find that odd?"

"I come and grown up from a bizarre family. That actually sounds normal to me. My Uncle is the same, well not my uncle... he's my cousins wifes brother, so he's more like a cousin-in-law, but just because of the age difference... my brother Laszlo and I call him our uncle. My uncle likes to blow up things."

"I like him already!" Gaston laughed. "What's his name?"

"Uncle Gas—" Tallulah caught herself and though quickly. "—paro. Uncle Gasparo."

"Nice." Gaston said, taking his last slice. "You hungry or not?"

"Not a big pizza fan, like I just said." She answered. "So... if you're not doing anything, what's next?"

"Movies?" He asked, "_What Happens In Vega_s, _Sex and The City_, _Baby Mama._ The second one is, eh, a guilty pleasure..."

Tallulah laughed and said, "Maybe another day, but Vegas sounds amazing."

"Let's go!" Gaston said. He stood up, too her wrist and grabbed her speed walking. "Bye Art!"

"Bye Gassy! Bye Tallulah!" Art screamed from the back.

"Bye Art!" Tallulah screamed back.

_This isn't so bad. I mean, what can a few activities do that effect Uncle Gaston in the future? I'm sure it's not terrible._

* * *

**Haha! End of this chapter.**

**I will upload again ASAP!**


	5. 2008 and 2036: Aftermath and Dates

**Hey I'm back! Ha so FINALLY I had time to upload this chapter, after long overdue timing between other fictions and real life time stuff. (Thank you high school)**

* * *

**2008:**

Two hours later, or so it felt, Tallulah and Gaston left the movie theater, still laughing from what they had just witness inside.

"I've never seen an elderly man fall asleep in a movie theater before." Tallulah giggled. "But it was kind of funny and he's still sleeping inside."

"I never want to get that old!" Gaston said. "Hey I meant to ask, what kind of name is Tallulah? Don't tell me you were named after Tallulah Willis."

"No," Tallulah said. "Actually I have no idea where my middle name or first name came from. I'd like to believe I was named after Tallulah Bankhead, she's was beautiful." Tallulah admired. "But I think I was suppose to me named after my mother...uh..." She froze and thought. "Flora."

"Flora? Well wouldn't your name be Daisy or Rose or something like that?"

"Who knows. All I know is I was named Tallulah Avery Robinson on July 31," She froze and thought for several seconds. "1992."

She then notice the smile on Gaston's face. He was grinning in almost a shocked but blissful way.

"Twins." He said.

"What?"

"Twins." He repeated. "I was born July 31st, 1992. Five fifteen in the morning."

Tallulah smiled. "Two fifteen."

The two of them were outside of the mall by then and walking over to the vespa they drove on earlier.

"What's your name?" Tallulah suddenly asked him.

"Gaston."

"Gaston..." She wanted to know the rest.

He turned beet red and said, "Aw, not a good name."

"But I want to know!" She got excited.

"No you don't."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with sugar and cake on top of the Christmas cake?"

He sighed, but grinned. "Gaston Fabrizo Framagucci."

"Fabrizo?"

"Means one who works with hands, or something like that. Which is ironic because I like making cannons as you know. It's awesome!" He cheered. "Better than Art and Franny's names."

"Which are?"

"Arturo Bernardino Framagucci and Francis Albertina Framagucci," Gaston laughed. "Can you guess how many people think Art is short for Arthur or that Fran is short for Francesca!?"

"Francis?" Tallulah asked. "As in..."

"An 'I'. Yep." Gaston said with a smile, then frowned. "Actually that was Frank's fault."

"Who's Frank?" Tallulah questioned.

Gaston waved her off and said, "Don't ask. He's, well, he's an idiot." Gaston smiled as he placed his hands in his pockets. "So, where you staying?"

"Staying?" She asked.

"The house your staying at while your here." Gaston explained, a bit confused at the end. "Hotel? House? Apartment? Trailer park? Just tell me the street name and I'll get you there."

"Oh—I—uh,"

"Or a landmark. I've got a friend who visits every winter from Canada and she still can't figure out where she is, so she usually tells me the landmarks and I can figure out where to go."

"I, uh, well I'm meeting someone park at Sherwoods Park." She said, feeling uneasy about the lie. "I'm waiting for a friend then I'm with them for the night. So if you can get me back to Sherwoods, I'll be fine."

"Okay." Gaston said with a smile.

Fifteen minutes later the two of them were at Sherwoods Park. Gaston pulled over to the side and let Tallulah off.

"Thank you." She said, taking her phone out to make it look like she was going to call her friend. **(Iphone 1st generation)**

"No problem." He said. He then grabbed her phone, typed something in, then handed it back in her hands. "Call me if you need anything. Bye Tallulah."

He drove off after she said goodbye. Tallulah walked back into Sherwoods park and found a tree that seemed easy to climb. She wasn't a nature girl at heart, but from what she could remember from Girl Scouts she could climb the tree. Once settled into the tree, with her head and back against the bark, she slowly began to drift off to sleep. There was a ding from her phone after that.

_Hey, if you're not busy this Saturday night (tomorrow), I'll giver a better tour of the city. Agree?_

Tallulah laughed as she texted back OK to him. Soon after she went back to sleep.

* * *

**2036: **

At the same time in 2036, David and Billy-Boy were leaving Crystal's house for the night, with the promise that they'll return as early as possible in the morning with breakfast in hands.

Before David left he turned back to Crystal and said, "Hey, Crys?" **(Crys sounds like Chris)**

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I uh...hope the mouse test turns out okay."

"Thanks." She smiled. "See you in the morning." And shut the door.

David turned around and found a smirking Billy-Boy. "What?"

"Chicken."


	6. 2008: City Sights

**Hey I'm back! Ha so FINALLY I had time to upload this chapter, after long overdue timing between other fictions and real life time stuff. (Thank you high school)**

**So in the movie, ages aren't mention and with that, I have no idea how old Franny is to Gaston. So in this story, she's 8 years younger than Gaston (thus making her 8 years currently in the chapter, her birthday passing.)**

* * *

**2008- City Sites Night.**

The next morning Tallulah woke up to the sound of a bird pecking on the bark. Startled, she fell out of the tree and flat onto her face. Minutes later she got up and brushed the dirt off of herself. "And I thought the sound of a Coo-Coo Bell alarm clock could knock me out of a bed. At least I was dreaming when I—"

She looked around and saw herself outside, in Sherwoods Park.

"In 2008," She sighed. "This wasn't a nightmare. I really am in 2008." She pouted as her stomached growled. "Get dressed and get food. Great, half of that is impossible."

She walked over to the Sherwoods reservoir water, about the size of the famous Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis reservoir in New York City, and looked into the water. She cringed at the site of her morning face. "I wear makeup to bed and I still don't feel pretty!"

She pulled out the gadget, pressed the button, and changed into a new outfit. Tallulah was in a high waisted jean shorts, red and white checked tank top and white converse sneakers. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail with a red ribbon around the band. "Really? Would I really would of dressed like this if I were truly born in 1992 and grew up along the years?"

She rolled her eyes as she began walking around in the hopes of finding food. She had on her forty dollars, but had to spend it wisely for the timing. As she roamed around the city of the past, she saw how different everything was. The ground was disgustingly dirty, trash was all over the place, the fragrance of gas and other unknown smells filled up the atmosphere air and the sounds of cars as they drive around was giving Tallulah a headache. She had to place her hands on the side of her head to block out half the noise. Note, _half_ of the noise.

"How in the world do these people ever sleep in this city?" She asked as her eyes gazed around for the foods, sitting down on the front steps of an apartment. "And where can I get something to eat?"

"Hey Tallulah!" A voice from above her called. "Up here!"

Tallulah glimpsed up and saw, from the second story balcony of the apartment, Gaston's face. Smiling and waving.

"Hey Tallulah!" He said again. "What are you doing down there?"

Tallulah sighed, "In total honesty I'm trying to find something for breakfast. Do you know a place I can get pancakes?"

"Do I ever!" Gaston cheered in excitement and a huge grin across his face. "Wait for me, I'll be down in five minutes!"

Five minutes later Gaston was out the door of the apartment with two helmets in his left arm. He handed the white vespa helmet to Tallulah.

"Here, friend of mine gave me this for you. Says you can keep it too." He said as he placed his own on. "Come on." He got onto his vespa and started it up.

Tallulah jumped on the back of it, wrapped her thin arms around Gaston, and grasped tightly.

* * *

Seconds later the two of them were driving off. As the two of them drove off Tallulah held on tightly. He was going faster than before and she was scared to death.

Gaston laughed. "Don't worry I'm not going to kill us. I promise."

"How do guys make a promise like that? There are others here on the road!" Tallulah yelled back.

"True. But, with me, you're always safe." He smiled confidently as he made a sharp turn. "Of course I can go faster on this ride."

With that said, Gaston zoomed faster and caused Tallulah to scream louder as he drove crazily.

Ten minutes later they arrived at a small house light blue house, with a cherry tree in the front yard, and a long driveway with a bike and basketball hoop near the end. The green grass was covered in tulips of neon yellows and scarlet reds.

"Wow, this house is beautiful." Tallulah commented. "Actually the entire neighborhood is. Is this your house?"

"Not mine, my mothers." Gaston laughed as he parked the vespa in the driveway. "I've lived here since I was two months old, Mom and Frank moved here from their apartment with Art."

"Who's Frank again?" Tallulah questioned.

"Don't ask, he's not even worth speaking about." Gaston mentioned. "Pancakes are inside."

"And you know this how?" Tallulah asked.

"It's Pancake Saturday. Mom makes pancakes every Saturday!" Gaston said, just then he saw the black smoke from the backyard and a women screaming. "Mom!? Wait here!" He said to Tallulah and ran to the back of the house.

Tallulah waited ten seconds before following him, not wanting to be alone in this unknown area. Or, at least, a similar area. The house seemed familiar to her but she couldn't quiet get a grip on it.

Inside from the kitchen Tallulah saw all the black smoke clear out and the shape of Gaston and a tall woman making their appearance. The woman stood 5'11 in height, had dark brown hair three inches longer from where her scapula ended, and deep brown eyes. She almost looked like Franny, except for the doe-like Bambi eyes.

"Gaston, I'm sorry. Honestly, are you okay baby?" The woman asked, checking Gaston's hand that had just been slightly burned by the pan.

"Mom I'm fine, really!" Gaston said. "Honest."

"I woke up late and I— Gaston! Did you stay out again all night!? Those are the clothes you had on yesterday."

Gaston laughed, "Uh, no, you see I—"

"Don't lie to me."

"Yes?" Gaston questioned more than stated. "Aw Mom, come on, I fell asleep at Stan's house. We were watching a movie."

"Which one?"

"That Joe Pesci one. With Marisa Tomi—"

"Rated I for Inappropriate." The woman said. She then notice Tallulah. "Who's this, Gassy?"

"Mom," Gaston said. "The name."

"Opps."

"Mom, meet Tallulah," Gaston said as he quickly went over and wrapped his arm around Tallulah's shoulders. "Tallulah, meet my mom, Sherry."

"Oh, Hi Tallulah!" Sherry said. "Gassy, I've got to go now—I'm running a bit late."

"Mom," Gaston said. "It's Saturday, you work Monday to Friday."

"Covering Allison Sherks." Sherry said, then kissed Gaston on the cheek. "I'll see you at dinner tonight, at six, if your here for lunch there's pot pie leftover in the fridge."

"I'll be out for the day, Mom. Showing Tallulah around the city and stuff so I'll be out for dinner."

"Okay. I'll see you tonight then. Tell Fran to do her chores and Artie that his laundry is done and folded and needs to be placed away." Sherry said as she left quickly.

Tallulah watched her go then turned around and smiled, "Your Moms really nice."

"Yeah," Gaston laughed. "She's a killer...so, want pancakes?"

* * *

An hour later the two of them went out again, walking instead of riding. Tallulah saw all the past monuments and places that she seen in the future. The only difference was that most of these, in this year, was brand new and shiny where as in the future wasn't so shiny.

"—and over there was when Joe and Billie threw snowballs at the principal and got away with them."

"That's funny." Tallulah said. "So your friends around?"

"Yeah...here comes one now." Gaston said as he saw a small brown curly hair girl and a brown hair cow licked hair boy holding hands and walking his way. "Billie! Joe!"

"Hiya Gaston!" Billie said, smiling. She looked the same in the past as she did her future self, just less curvy and her hair was tied in a ponytail and not a bun. "Vwho's this?"

"My friend Tallulah. Tallulah, meet Billie. And this is her boyfriend; Joe."

Joe waved with a smile. He was kind of husky, but he had more hair now then his future self.

"Joe's usually really quiet." Billie said. "Gaston, vwhere's Franny?"

"Probably with her boyfriend, Cornhead." Gaston laughed. "Anyways if I had a guess they're at the pool."

"Great. Let's go, Joe." Billie said taking his hand again. "Bye Gaston. By Tallulah."

The two of them ran off to find their friends.

"They seemed nice." Tallulah noted of her uncle and aunt.

"Fritz is funner, he talks." Gaston said. "Come on he's with his girlfriend, Petunia."

Minutes later Gaston and Tallulah arrived at an apple tree, under the branches and on the bottom on the tree was a short teenage boy with a red haired girl. She looked exactly like Tallulah, but obviously different because they both have different parents thus having different genetic makeup.

"Get to close to Petunia, she'll lion you'll up." Gaston laughed. "She's a cranky one, don't know how in the world Frtiz can do it."

"I'm sure he finds a way," Tallulah smiled as she looked at her parents. Though she knows her parents are a bit, well, wacky sometimes she knows they can be totally calm and relaxed.

_Art, Franny, Billie, Joe, Mom and Dad. Wow, I've almost best everyone. All there's left is—_

"CORNHEAD!" Gaston yelled.

Tallulah turned around and saw two kids, a blond hair boy and a black haired girl with pigtails. The two of them ran over to Gaston from the hill they were at.

"Gaston, Cornelius and I were just taking a stroll around the park."

"Whatever Franny. Mom wants you home by six for dinner. And do your chores when you get back, at three."

"Three? But Mom said—"

"Moms working."

"on Saturday?"

"Yep."

"But—"

"That's what I said."

"Couldn't she—"

"No. It's going to be like—"

"I know." Franny said. "Who's this?" She asked, seeing Tallulah behind Gaston.

"This Franny is my new friend," Gaston said. "This here is—"

"Tallulah!?" Lewis screamed in shock.

"Um, do I know you?" Tallulah jokingly asked, acting as if she didn't know him.

"What are you doing here?" Lewis asked again. "Why aren't you back home?"

"You know him, Tallulah?"

"No, never seen him." Tallulah said.

"Yes you have! Back home."

"Cornhead, when did you go to Miami?" Gaston asked.

"Miami? No she's—Lewis stopped in his sentence and thought. "from, uh, Canada."

"Cornhead, she's from Miami. Not Canada." Gaston said. He then looked over and his eyes were asking if she confirm it.

"Um, yes. I'm from Miami...where's the bathrooms?"

"I'll show you," Lewis said. "I'm leaving anyways, I have to go home for lunch. I'll see you guys later."

Minutes later Lewis showed Tallulah to the bathrooms. Before she went in he grasped her shoulder. "Go home!"

"What?"

"Go. Home. Now!" Lewis said. "You're messing things up and after when I went, you should know. Go home."

Lewis left. Tallulah rolled her eyes and went into the bathroom.

* * *

She came out and found Gaston waiting for her. "Is Cornelius always this...odd?"

"Kind of. Makes us all feel dumb most of the time, he's like another super computer genius." Gaston laughed. "So, ever been lazer tagging?"

Seven hours later, after lazertagging, walking around the city and taking funny pictures, grabbing a bite to eat at some hot dog stand (which Tallulah refused to eat as she hated food stands that were movable) and meeting up with a few of Gaston's friend, Gaston and Tallulah were at the park. It was ten at night. The hill they sat on was high up and they could see all of the city from their spot.

"The city's so pretty," Tallulah commented. "It's kind of funny...the way the lights work." Where as back home in the future the lights were still beautiful, but not as much. "So different than back home."

"And they call Paris is the city of lights." Gaston commented. "You're pretty easy to chill with."

"I'm easy to talk too also." Tallulah said. "What time do you have to leave?"

"In an hour. Need a lift home?"

"Just to the tree again."

"Feel free to sleepover. I'll sleep on the couch, I swear my bed's always clean."

"Thanks." Tallulah said.

An hour later Gaston walked Tallulah back to Sherwoods Park. They said goodbye and once Gaston was gone, Tallulah climbed the tree and watched the stars until she fell asleep.


End file.
